This invention relates to small watercraft, and more particularly it is concerned with a small watercraft for a crew of one or two at most which is suitable for use to enjoy oneself at one's leisure.
In the small watercraft of the type described, there has been a demand to reduce the width of the hull for increasing the speed and maneuverability of the waterborne vehicle to suit the condition of its use while providing the bottom area necessary for obtaining a hydrodynamic lift to support the weight of the craft and crew when the craft is planing. When the width of the hull of a watercraft is reduced, there arises the problem that the watercraft lacks stability, particularly transversely thereof, when it is at rest and difficulties are encountered in getting aboard the watercraft without the danger of capsizing it.